1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device having an illumination device and a display panel, an electronic apparatus having a display device, and the illumination device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device, which is one of the various display devices, includes an illumination device which is called a backlight unit, and a transmissive type or semi-transmissive type display panel (liquid crystal panel) that is disposed on a light exiting surface of the illumination device. In the illumination device, a plurality of light-emitting elements are arranged along the side end face of the light guide plate which serves as a light incident portion, as described in JP-A-2002-229022, JP-A-2009-3081 and JP-A-2011-40388.
In the illumination device having such a configuration, as the temperature of the light-emitting elements increases, the light-emitting elements have problems such as a decrease of light-emitting efficiency, ununiform brightness, and short product life. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a light source support member made of a metal on the light source substrate on which the light-emitting elements are mounted so as to release heat via the light source support member.
When the illumination device is assembled, when a unit of illumination device is mounted on the apparatus, or when the display panel is provided on the illumination device to form a display device, it is desirable to accommodate the light source support member or the light guide plate in a frame. Such a frame generally includes, at least in part, an end plate that covers the upper side of the light source support member, and a side plate that surrounds the outer side of the light source support member and the light guide plate. The use of such a frame can improve the efficiency of assembling the device as well as the positional accuracy between the components, since positioning sections for various components can be easily provided on the frame.
However, the use of a frame has a problem that dissipation of heat from the light-emitting elements is lowered, in spite of the fact that dissipation of heat from the light-emitting elements is important in the illumination device.